Who the hell are they?
by Darkducki
Summary: The Maximum Ride flock are still on the run, and they find themselves in Washington State, and meet the Cullens and the La Push pack. My first fan fic ever, please R & R. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The line of cars in front appeared to go on forever, which was surprising, considering it was dawn, around 6am, not generally considered a rush hour. The sun seemed to be appearing in the cloudy sky, turning it a strange shade of purple. Tiny droplets of rain started beating against the inside of the car, it seemed that just thinking about Forks made it rain. I flicked the switch that put the roof up, it whirred pleasingly into place.

I glanced at Renesmee, fast asleep in the passenger seat. At least she didn't make the dog come on our shopping trip, what could possibly make being stuck in traffic worse? A stinky mutt (I bet he snored too). I had promised to get her back home before 7. Better get a move on. I pulled out of the line of cars and did a U turn, despite the apparent annoyance of most of the other drivers. There was a remote track a mile or two back that led almost straight to the house. I turned off the busy road and sped up the secluded path.

I haven't been up here much, not since Emmett managed to destroy the back axel of someone's car on some rocks here. Okay, so it may have mainly his fault, but I really didn't want to mangle my convertible.  
"Oh great." I muttered to myself. The car stopped smoothly and I ran through the mud to the pine tree lying straight through the road. I moved one end, so I could get the car through, but it wouldn't look like the 60 foot tree had been moved. As I got back into the car, I caught a strange scent that hadn't been washed away by the now heavy rain. It was like human, but sought of different, not Renesmee sought of different. But it smelled a bit like a wet bird. It probably was. Maybe I was mistaken or delusional. Either way, I had better get back home, Renesmee was starting to wake up...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Oops! I forgot to mention that chapter 1 was in Rosalie's point of view, but it didn't really make that much difference ( and very observant people probably worked it out anyway). Anyway, this is in Max's POV. Enjoy and you will be eternally happy (no guarantees) if you review.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was dawn, and it was starting to rain. I hopped down from the tree that me and the rest of the flock had been sleeping in. I found some of the long-life meat that we had nabbed from a shop yesterday, it was full of preservatives and would last a while, plus it didn't need cooking. It was good "food on the go", which was useful, we had to eat fast so we didn't become Eraser "food on the go". Thinking of which, we hadn't seen any Erasers since we got to Washington State.

"Mornin' all" Nudge said as she jumped down out of the tree, closely followed by Fang, Iggy and Angel, with Total and Celeste in her arms.

"Wake up, lazy!" I shouted at Gazzy. He appeared from the thick branches of the tree soon after, a cheeky smile on his face. Uh oh, we should be worried.

" I think there are loads of bears in the woods, you know, the really big ones, I saw some campers get killed by bears on TV once, all 'cause they left a bag of food like that lying around." He said, matter-of-factly, pointing at the open rucksack of food. I gave him the "don't worry the others" look and started handing out granola bars and strips of what appeared to be beef jerky.

" I think we should head off as soon as possible" I didn't want to tell them that this place makes me nervous, there could be Erasers hiding around every tree.

" Can't we stay a little bit longer." Nudge and Angel said in unison.

As they said that, I heard the roar of a car coming towards us at speed, behind us, through the trees, on the dirt track that no one else seemed to use. I probably shouldn't have been worried, there was a freeway not that far from here, there were loads of cars. But this car seemed worryingly close.

I waved at the rest of the flock to shut up. By now the car sounded like it had stopped, and left it's engine running. The only good thing was, the noise didn't sound like the big vans that Erasers used, more like a well tuned sports car. I heard a door open, and at this point I jumped back into the tree that we had slept in, I motioned to the others, and they followed soundlessly, with Fang coming up last, carrying the food bag and Total.

About a minute later, whoever it was had driven off again. We waited soundlessly for about five minutes, and then I jumped down onto the muddy road, the others followed. Total broke the worried silence.  
"Not to worry you, but feels every bit like a trap."  
"Or it's nothing.." Fang sighed.  
" They might just have had a flat tire or something" Said Nudge.  
" Er, not to worry you, but I think that tree has moved.." Total, nodding towards the tree in the middle of the road. I had spotted it last night, the huge tree was dead across the road, but now it had shifted to an angle just wide enough to let a car through. It would take a group of humans a while to move that, if they could at all. It was probably just like that anyway.  
"Can me and Nudge and Total and Celeste go look for flowers?" Angel said in her cute little pleading voice.  
There's no point in arguing with someone who can mess with your mind, so I gave in.

" Ok, on two conditions. One, don't go too far, or be out longer than half an hour, and two, Fang , can you go with them?" Fang groaned a yes.

"We'll be here making plans, and watch out for bears, it's spring, so they'll be just waking up, and kinda mean." After I said this Gasman growled and did his "scary bear" impression.  
"Yeah _mom_" Angel replied, sought of sarcastically and skipped a few steps up the track and took to the air, with Total and Celeste in her arms and Nudge shortly behind her, already discussing daisy chains and plaiting hair, and Fang a few feet behind, no doubt grumbling.

**A/N #2 Sorry for overdoing the spaces. I'm kinda new to fanfiction, and I'm paranoid that my text will squish up **gasps**.**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**A/N Thanks for the reviews of chapter 2. The plan now is to get a chapter on a day ( or two if I have time) so I'm writing shorter chapters, but hopefully more often. As usual, it will make my day if you review!**

**Bella's POV**

"Ugh, finally" I heard the distinctive purr of Rose's BMW from a long way away. As Alice had said, of course, Rose was coming back on the unmarked track that doubled back behind the river.

A few minutes later, Rose pulled up at the front of the drive to let Renesmee out, along with four or five large shiny bags, the spoils of the shopping expedition.  
As Rose took the car around to the garage, Renesmee ran towards me, arms out wide for a hug. I took a breath, bad idea, and caught my baby's beautiful half delicious, half angelic scent. Even though she was only half human, my throat burned. Dammit, it's been a while since I last hunted.  
Renesmee dropped her shopping, and leaped into my arms. When her hot skin touched me, I was filled with her eventful shopping memories, and her happiness to see me. It had barely been 24 hours, but I had missed her. It seemed like she and Rose had had a good time though.  
I kissed her head and put her down. She instantly grabbed a large purple bag and pulled out a pink and white summer dress.

" This is my favorite" She said, waving the dress at me to elaborate the point. She flitted over to me and touched my hand, my mind filled with her reflection in a shop's mirror, wearing the dress. The pink tones of the dress, combined with the odd shop light made her hair look lighter, almost blonde. She looked lovely, naturally.  
"Where's dad?"She said in her high, childish voice.  
" He's gone to hunt with Carlisle and Esme, he'll be back soon sweetie."  
"Oh, I'll go see what Auntie Alice thinks of my fashion choices"  
"Good idea" And she ran off. I continued reading the book that I had started, it was plotless junk, but it was better than having nothing to do.

184 seconds later, Jacob appeared from the trees. He waved at me from a distance. I didn't need Edward to tell what he was thinking. I pointed in the direction Renesmee had just gone. He muttered a "thank you" and ran towards the house.  
The book I was reading was totally getting nowhere, nothing like a good old classic. I threw the book out of desperation in the general direction of our cottage, I'll pick it up later. It fluttered into pieces as it flew through the air. Oops.

I ran back to the main house, and after making some breakfast for Renesmee and Jake, Alice gave me a lecture on how much more fashion sense Renesmee has than me. Edward crept in half way through, I used this as my excuse to politely leave. I spent some time with Edward, who was just as wonderful as ever (obviously). An hour or so later, we drifted back to the house and Emmett suggested that he, Alice, Jasper and I should go hunt down near mount Rainier, it was Grizzly season.

" Good plan, but can we take the car? I really don't want to mess up these shoes in the mud on the way." Typical Alice, not like she would step in any mud, but she didn't want to risk her Prada shoes ( even though, to her, they were one-use accessories anyway). So we said our goodbyes, and piled into Emmett's jeep.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N #2 Uh oh. I've only just realized how lame and pointless this chapter is, but don't spoil my short buzz of happiness, I like cutesy family scenes. But, two chapters in one day ( for me, the snail) is pretty good. More (hopefully better stuff) to come tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for this chapter's extreme shortness, I've only had about 15 minutes on the computer today, thanks to the great and terrible authority that is my mother. " Screens are bad for you blah blah blah". Anyway, please R&R.**

Alice's POV

We all got into Emmett's huge Jeep. I took the driver's seat immediately, I knew what he would say.  
" Yeah Alice, you can drive, thanks for asking. Race you!"

He flipped the key to me and ran off. There was no chance of beating him in the car, it was fast but not that fast, and with trees everywhere we had to stick to the road. I so prefer my Porsche. I backed out of the garage, did a J turn, and sped off after him.

While driving, I tried to keep my mind off unimportant changes, knowing what someone is going to say a few seconds before they say it is very tedious. I just kept concentrating on what was to come later today, and tomorrow.

We were about 20 minutes away from the place where we were going to leave the car, and then it hit me. It was strange, a somewhat flickered vision, like I get when Renesmee is involved. Hazy, unclear. Through this fog I saw Emmett, launching himself at a small group of terrified human children. There were two young girls, and an older boy who looked kind of defensive (even though he would have no chance in a fight against Emmett) and a small dog, who somehow looked even more scared than the children. They all looked like they had wondered off the trail, and walked right into Emmett.

I quickly explained to Jasper and Bella what I saw, they knew the drill, we've had near misses like this before. Then I dumped the car at the side of the road, running would be much quicker. Through the haze of the vision, I couldn't tell where they were, but it would be much easier just to track Emmett's scent trail. I hoped we get to the kids before Emmett did, because if he did kill one of the children, not only would he hate himself for letting down the family, but there was a possibility of one of the kids getting away, and telling someone what they had seen. We really didn't want to have to move so soon, especially Bella and Renesmee, they wouldn't want to leave Charlie.

There was no point in trying to see the outcome of our mission, it kept changing so quickly, all four of us were making snap decisions. I really hoped we'd get there, before it was to late.

**A/N Yay for another pointless chapter! More to come tomorrow (mother is at work, and the computer will be unguarded!)! Promise! The green review button calls...**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**A/N Sorry, only one update today, and I'm staying at a friends tomorrow, so none tomorrow **sobs quietly** but I'll try for two or three on Sunday! Woop woop! Ok, this is in Angel's POV, and I know it sounds more like Max, but she's a very mature six-year old.**

Ok, so we'd got lost. Plus we hadn't met Max's half an hour deadline, she was probably worried that Erasers had eaten us. But we were lost, really lost,something that had never happened to us before. Even from the air, the forest looked the same. To make things worse, the weather wasn't exactly great either.

It must be early afternoon by now. We'd had a great time, sitting in a meadow, making the biggest daisy chain ever. Me and Nudge put the massive daisy chain together, Total was chief daisy picker, and Celeste and Fang just watched. The huge daisy chain was now rolled up in Nudge's coat pocket.

Then it had started raining, I mean come on, we were supposed to be near a mountain called "rainier". We went towards some trees for shelter until the rain stopped. Then we heard some hikers coming towards us, so we ran away, further into the forest. They'd only ask difficult questions, like why a bunch of kids were alone in the wilderness. After getting away from the hikers, we realized that it was unlikely that the heavy rain was going to stop anytime soon, so we just flew out of the trees and got wet. That's when we got lost. Even with our super-cool internal bird compass thing, we still didn't know where we started from.

So now we were just flying around in circles, it would have been fun with nice weather, but now it was just wet and boring. I turned my attention to Fang, perhaps he has some clue on where we are going.

_...hey, isn't that the huge boulder we past on the way? Oh, great, there's another one, and another. Dammit. We'll just have to....._

Nudge was just trying to work out anything different about the whir of green below us. If they were both just as lost as me, then we have no hope.

The wind and rain were getting real bad, there was one hell of a storm coming.

"I think we should get some cover!" Shouted Nudge over the wind. She was right, of course, our huge wings and light bodies were getting buffeted around like crazy.

The wet ground squelched slightly as we landed, we followed Fang into a closely wooded patch, the trees here were huge, and didn't look like they would fall down on us too quickly.

" Max and the others are going to be so worried" Said Nudge, in her mind, she was going through previous situations where we had got split up, none of which had ended too well.

"I'm hungry"Said Total, bringing everything down to earth. Fang dug in his pocket and threw him a scrap of beef jerky.

Suddenly, I felt it, we were not alone. There was someone, or something, less than 100 yards from us. The others were casually laughing at Total being overly fussy about his snack, I gestured for them to be quiet. They understood, but Nudge continued to giggle quietly. I put my voice into their minds. I love doing that.

"_There's something in the trees behind Fang, not that close, but not very far away either. We should get into the clearing we landed in, so we have space to fight, or fly away"_

They nodded in agreement. As we backed away, Nudge immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was a bear. I thought she was right, it probably was a bear, a big grizzly. It was three versus one, and we were stronger than most humans, we just had to dodge the claws and teeth. Just like an Eraser. 

From what I could tell from it's thoughts, it had definitely caught our scent, and it was definitely hunting us, but it didn't feel like a bear, or any other animal. It was smarter than that. It might be an Eraser, but it didn't feel like an Eraser, it was more complex. Anyway, Eraser's usually stayed in gangs, not on their own.

I was actually shaking as it moved in for the kill, Fang was closest, it would go for him. We hadn't reached the clearing yet, it was farther than we'd thought. It was still very thickly wooded here, not space for large wingspans. Even with our raptor vision, we couldn't see through trees. It could be behind anyone of them.

I felt two other similar minds joining it. Could be Erasers, weird ones. Our hunter was annoyed at the others being there, and it thought there were three, not two. It snarled at the others, it didn't want them to be there, we all heard this. Scary or what?

We were now summing up whether to fly now or see who these guys were. The next few seconds forced us to go on option 1. As I was taking off, a blur of speed launched itself at Fang, missing by inches as he rose into the air. Just then, three other figures piled into the first, what appeared to be a man. They smashed into a tree with the sound of thunder. By now we were a few hundred feet into the sky. The massive tree actually split and crashed to a side.

The four people seemed like they had calmed down very suddenly, and they were now staring at us, nervously we circled the area, just watching. Then one of the two girls pulled out a camera phone, lining us up for a picture. Despite the storm, we flew off as fast as we could.

" Just remembered where we left Max!" Nudge shouted.

**A/N Did you like? I had a much longer ( and far more boring) version written out, but I decided to edit it down. Please review, it will make me very happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was being attacked by fairies, it took me 26 hours to fight my way to the computer. Please review!!**

Renesmee's POV

After mom went hunting, I went back to the cottage with Jacob. He sounded like he had something really amazing to tell me. I bet it involves one of the pack. Or cars.

" Well, it was last night, and me, Embry and Quil were running the boundary line. We caught this really weird scent, it was a bit like wolf, the normal, boring type of course," He smiled. " and a bit like human. So I told the others that we should follow it, to see what it was. We were thinking of that time last year when we had that big stand off with the, um, Volturi. When the old dude said something about 'Children of the moon'; you know, like real werewolves."

"What, and you're a fake?" I asked, giggling, he started laughing too. Jake was so cute when he laughed. " Sorry, I know what you mean." He went back to his story.

" Well I thought that if he said they were bad, then they're probably dangerous, and well, everyone's seen a good horror film. So we went to get rid of them, or at least see what they were up to."

I was worried, I know it's silly, and he was right here with me, but imagining my Jacob in a fight always made me worried for him.

" When we got close, we found they were just normal humans. I mean, they looked like a bloody S.W.A.T team and everything, but otherwise they were just normal, weird smelling humans sitting around a campfire. We didn't get that close, but one of them saw us and fired a couple of warning shots into the air. They thought we were just animals, what we wanted them to think. So we fled."

"Tail between legs?" I teased. He just gave me 'the look'.

" So what was a S.W.A.T team doing in the forest?" I continued.

" No idea, but they don't exactly look like they're doing charity work, so we're gonna get the others out tonight and see what they're up to. 'Cause they might know something about us, or them." He gestured a shoulder towards the big white house. I liked to be in Jacob's 'us' category.

" They have guns though, and your, you know...." I pinched his soft skin lightly to prove the point.

" Guns, schmuns. If they're causing trouble, then they won't even see us coming." He punched his other hand and grinned. He acted just like Uncle Emmett when there was a possibility of a fight.

His phone bleeped. I leaned over to see who the SMS was from. Quil.

"Uh. I would love to stay, really, but Quil messed up his car yesterday, and I kinda promised to fix it." He obviously didn't want to go, he sensed the unhappiness spread across my face. " But that can wait..."

" No, it's okay Jake, you go fix Quil's car. Good luck with tonight."

He kissed me softly on the cheek.

" See you tomorrow morning Nessie"

"Bye"

He looked at me fondly, and ran off into the rain.

* * *

**A/N Ah. Another short 'n' lame one. Sorry. Please click on the nice greenish button below and review. |**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Another chapter. Equally short. Please review! BTW, much as I'd love to, I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Nudge's POV**

It didn't take long to fly back to where Max was. Maybe the whole near death situation thing had made us un-lost. Or perhaps it was just 'cause the storm had died down a tiny bit.

Max's face seemed to be stuck halfway between anger and worry as we entered our little "camp". She finally settled on relief, and gave me and Angel a hug. Fang evidently didn't want his hug. Gazzy broke the cute flock reunion scene.

"Where the hell have you guys been? We thought you'd been eaten by something!" He laughed. He wouldn't be laughing if we had been killed.

"We kinda got lost....." I explained, how embarrassing. " and then...." I filled them in on everything that had happened (**A/N I'm not gonna re-write chapter 5). **

"Well, I think that they're something to do with the school, another experiment that worked moderately well" Said Total.

"But with anger management issues." Iggy added.

" Could be, but whatever they are, they don't seem like good news. I vote we go to a town, they wouldn't attack in a crowded area (hopefully), plus we need some more food supplies." Said Max, the rest of the flock nodded in agreement.

We headed off the small Indian reserve we saw on the way here, it wasn't large, just a couple of shops and a few houses. People. Angel probably wanted to go to the windswept beach ( and inevitably the sea). After flying high over the area and checking for any obvious dangers, we headed down to the beach.

The water looked freezing but there were still a couple of wind surfers further out. There was even a group of people cliff diving from the huge cliffs further around to the left of us. Idiots, who is stupid enough to jump off a cliff if they don't have wings?

Angel immediately took off her coat and ran into the sea. Max shouted something about clothes getting soaked to her, but the damage had already been done. Max just rolled her eyes and sat down. We sat on what looked like a massive piece of drift wood. It was really pretty, and far enough up the beach to look like it had been here for a while. (**A/N Does this bit of wood sound familiar?) **We sat in silence for a few minutes, watching Angel go in and out of the surf.

"So, how's the weather?" I began, sarcastically.

"Uh, great, for now." Said Gazzy. He was right, it was still really windy, and I swear I could hear thunder, but otherwise, it had stopped raining. Literally a few seconds after he said this, it started drizzling.

"Way to go for jinksing it Gaz." Said Iggy as he pulled his hood up.

"C'mon Angel! It's getting really cold, and wet!" Max shouted across the beach.

" But the sea's always like that!" Angel stood up in the water and shouted.

"Well, you can stay in there and get hypothermia, or you can come and get food with us."

She ran reluctantly back to us, shook herself like a wet dog would, covering us in yet more cold water, and put her windsheeter back over her wings.

The reserve was smaller than we thought, but there still was one small convenience store. Angel convinced the cashier into letting us have about $40 worth of food for free. It was easy to see that Max felt bad about this, she was such a goody goody.

As we helped Gasman stash the food into the bag that we had volunteered him to carry, a big gang of what appeared to local kids came up the street towards us. They looked soaked, they were obviously the ones cliff diving earlier. They all seemed between about 18ish to 20 something with some a bit younger, it was hard to tell their ages, they were all really tall and looked like they spent ages working out in the gym.

Even though it was pouring with rain, and really cold for spring, they were all topless, except the very unhappy looking girl at the back. It was probably some sought of tough macho fashion statement, but they must be freezing. They gave us questioning glances, and some didn't even bother looking at us, but it felt kinda unnerving. I reassured myself. They know nothing.

They were all very good looking, and Max was just staring at the cute, slightly gangly one in the middle of the group. Tough. Good looking. Following us. Shit. At least they didn't appear to have Ak47s.

"Erasers!" I hissed at the others. They nodded in agreement. "Have they noticed us yet?" I said to Angel.

"Er, I don't know. They're confusing. I'm not sure..." She cut off, deep in concentration. I turned to Max.

"Max, what should we do?" I asked.

" We should, er, hold our ground, until they change, or chase us. Or both. Then we'll go over there." She gestured towards the trees, but remained fixed on the same guy. The same guy who had just glanced over to look at us, or rather Max. The same guy who was now running towards us.

We took this as our cue to leave. We dived into some trees on the other side of the road. Then ran through the trees for a few seconds, and took off into the air. After circling for a good ten minutes, we landed in a huge tree to spend the rest of the stormy evening in. Fang was probably gonna update his blog.

"Oops. I may have left the bag of food on the sidewalk out side that shop... My bad..." Said Gazzy, still looking around in vain for the bag.

* * *

**A/N That may be the longest chapter yet. Next chapter will be very short, just Fang's blog. I probably should have tacked it onto the end of this one, but I hasn't got the time today. Please review. More tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's been a while, and sorry it's a mega short chapter, but I've been preoccupied with shrimp thingys. I don't own Maximum Ride (Or Twilight) :(**

Fang's Blog 03/14/09

You are visitor number: 145,009,231

We've been in Washington state for the past few days ( too long, if you ask me) (jks,jks, Your lovely state is brilliant). It's wet, cold, wet and very green. But, on the plus side, we haven't been caught and/or killed by Erasers yet. :) . We did meet some guys we thought were Erasers, but Max thinks they were just some random guys, but she did look kinda interested in one of them though...

Oh yeah, and did I mention that we met some more of (what we think) the School's lovely creations? We ( Me, Angel, Nudge and Total) got ambushed by this one big guy, then two damn fit girls and another guy kinda stopped him. All superman fast (duh), plus they rammed over a massive tree like it was a cocktail stick. Interesting. Any ideas folks?

Laters

Fang

Comments

livin_in_a_cloud says : Fang, will you marry me?

Replied by Fang: No ta, I'm 14, and kinda too busy for a serious relationship.

Littlemissskittles says: I think you guys were hallucinating! LY Fang!

Replied by Fang: Er, don't think so...........

Xphile101 says: I think they were aliens. Or something to do with the cover-up conspiracy plot that the School are running.

Replied by Fang: I don't think so, but it's anyones guess. I think you may be watching too much television.

**A/N Sorry again for the shortness, and the random bit at the end. Next chapter is in Emmett's point of view, I'll try to get it on tomorrow. Please review! Otherwise my triops will die!!!!!!!!!! :( |**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry for last chapter's pointlessness, but thanks for the reviews. This chapter is equally pointless, but requested by a friend who wanted me to do one in Emmett's point of view (gives me the opportunity to add some humor into it). Oh, and by the way, this is set a couple of hours before parts 7 and 8. I don't own Twilight or Maximum ride.**

Emmett's POV

"Of course I wouldn't actually have killed those kids." Ok, a teensy bit of a lie. I might thank Alice when Jasper's not around. Scrap that. I'm not the thanking sought.

"Hang on, was I hallucinating again, or did those kids fly away?"

" Well done Emmett! You noticed!" Alice said brightly from the driver's seat. Why the hell was I letting her drive my car anyway? It was half and hour (and one suitably angry grizzly) later. Driving home in the rain. There's a major storm coming. Might play ball tonight.

"'K Alice, if you're so clever, then what were three bird kids doing here then?" And where the heck did they come from anyway? Ew. Did their mom get knocked up by a pigeon or something?

" I honestly have no idea, but the appear to have serious lack of hygiene, and fashion sense. Over sized, odd colored wind sheeters, not good."

"They had a little talking dog. I so want one for Renesmee." Bella chipped in.

"Well, she has Jacob already, how many talking mutts can one kid need?" Bella glared at me. Oh yeah, he was her BFF.

"Bella, that dog did not talk" Jasper said. I didn't think it did either.

" It did! It shouted 'bugger me! They're after us'"

"That might have been me" I joked.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Ok...."

A random few seconds of silence.

"Well" Bella changed the subject. " I've never been particularly religious, but Charlie believes in angels and I'm not quite sure they're the first things that spring to mind when he thinks of angels."

"Angels? I think of Christmas '94, when I tied Alice up in colored lights and made her sit on top of the tree." I laughed at the memory. Actually, when I think of angels, I think of my Rose, of course.

"Please say you got photos!" Jasper laughed.

"Traitor" Alice muttered.

" Hell yeah! Then a couple of years ago, I photoshopped in wings and a halo, the lot." Hm, good times.

A rumble of thunder shook the air.

" Are you game?" I nodded towards the weather. They knew what I meant. Just hope it stops raining. Somebody (naming no names) doesn't like to play in the rain. Apparently it cramps her style, but I think she looks even sexier drenched in some good old Forks rain.

"Yeah"

"'K Em"

"Only if I get to bat first" Said Alice, hm, she usually pitches.

" Whatever, titch." A shoe flew towards my head. I ducked it and caught it before it damaged my car.

Soon we were in the garage. We trouped off to the living room, where most of the others were. All except Bella, she ran off to the cottage, and no doubt to where Eddie was. Alice quickly recounted our little story to Rose, Renesmee, Carlisle and Esme. Odd, where's Jacob, shouldn't he be around here, humping Renesmee's leg or peeing on something? Perhaps he's died. Well the kid seems perfectly happy. Win win situation.

Carlisle's deeply scientific reasoning on why we bumped into some mutant bird kids was really dull. I glanced around for something more interesting to pay attention to. The TV was still on. It looked like a re-run of the X files. Great, more confusing crap. There was the manky smell of paint coming from the window. Esme had been redecorating without me. I stared at the slowly drying paint, actually expecting something to happen. I was distracted. Sheesh! Would Edward and Bella keep it down? Some people are trying to watch paint dry!

By now, Alice was expressing her want to catch the mutant bird kids and give them a full makeover, including some new clothes, and a bath. Esme was worrying about their apparent homelessness. They were both really determined, and I kinda accidentally roped myself into searching for them later, their scent was easy enough to follow, but the whole flying thing could make finding them hard.

**A/N Sorry for another pointless chapter, but the next one's in Jacob's POV, and should be a bit more interesting. I'll get it on FF on Sunday. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's been a while, I've been kinda busy with family, friends and Triops ( there's now only two left **sniff sniff** ). This is set at the end of chapter 7 onwards. I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

Jacob's POV

Why the hell was Seth running after those kids? I mean, they smelled a bit weird, but so, loads of people do. We all jogged off after him, he'd followed the kids into some trees. We let him look around frantically for a few minutes.

" Seth, what the hell was that about? You just scared the shit out of some children for what reason?" Sam asked.

"I, er, nothing Sam" Well, we'll soon find out anyway. We continued walking back to Sam and Emily's house, we were gonna go through a couple of strategies, and more importantly get some food. Why we were just walking was beyond me, but whatever Sam says, goes. Generally. I was towards the back of the pack as we walked in our little group, Seth very deliberately slowed down so that he was beside me.

"What did it feel like when you imprinted on Nessie?" Seth asked quietly. There was no point really, everyone would have heard, and none of the pack can keep secrets anyway.

" Like, sought of, well, when I first saw her, it was like I just had to be with her, and look after her, like it was just, right. Like a magnetic pull."

"Er, Jake, I think I've imprinted" He said sadly. " But she ran away..." He said, sounding confused as to why she had gone from him.

"The tall girl, with the dark hair with highlights in it?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. I just want to be with her now, and to see her smile."

"Well, after this thing tonight you can go look for her, they all had a really distinctive smell, and they can't have gone far." He nodded in agreement.

When we got to Emily and Sam's place, the warm smell of Emily's great cooking was drifting out. We all had dinner while Sam went through the basics. Simply, we weren't allowed to attack unless we find them to be a serious threat. I prepared to do some serious snooping. Edward would be so useful tonight, with the whole mind reading thing, but Sam didn't want to involve the Cullens this time.

The sun was setting as we phased, Seth was still distracted, and of course, it was still raining, adding to the whole miserable storm setting. We lead the others to the camp that we had found earlier, metaphorically crossing fingers that they hadn't moved.

"_'K guys, split up and move around the clearing, so they can't get away"_

Sam's semi-controlling voice came into our heads. As we got closer, we all heard a laptop beeping, the sought of noise they make when they're broken or overloaded. There was also a guy with a harsh, rough voice talking on his cell, in the loud and annoying way some people use when they're on the phone.

"No boss, we haven't lost them"

"Yeah"

"According to the tag, they're within ten miles of our current location"

"Of course"

"Yes boss, we will"

"No, we don't exactly, the computer keeps messing up."

"But within an hour"

"Yes boss"

We heard the faint beep of the guy ending the call. None of us had any idea what they were doing, apart from looking for someone, or something.

_They smell __ü__berweird._

Leah thought, along with picturing various stereotypical werewolves, interrupting the mental silence.

As we moved closer in, we had a quick discussion and counted eight apparent humans in the clearing around the flickering campfire. We must have been very lucky, 'cause at the exact time, the leader of our little group of happy campers ( the one who was on the phone) was giving his team a pep talk, or possibly an evil master plan.

"So you all know what to do this time? They are not getting away again." He said angrily, this was followed by a chorus of "Yes boss".

"Them up top say we have to catch the littlest kid, and the oldest girl, our good friend, Max. As some of you may remember, they don't like to come quietly, so use as much force as you want, but don't kill those two, they want them alive. We're fine to kill the other freaks."

He said what was presumably someone's name with a bit of anger, like they had met before and it hadn't ended well. Hang on a sec, did he say they were going after a bunch of kids? So these were a bunch of kidnapping pedophiles. Joy.

We crept even closer towards the camp, making our circle even tighter, so close that the guys at the front (Sam, Seth, Paul and Quil) could see the men around the campfire. They seemed perfectly normal. Through the others, we saw the leader pass around a couple of mug shots of their apparent targets. They bot seemed quite familiar, but I didn't know how. One was a very young looking girl, with a wave of blonde hair, the other was an older girl with dark hair. I didn't recognize these faces, but Seth did, he pieced it all together pretty quick.

Even though we knew what he was doing, and even though we told him not to, Seth couldn't have been stopped. He launched himself through the trees, straight at the nearest guy, the man holding the picture of the girl Seth had imprinted on.

Then it got weird. As soon as the first one of the pedo kidnappers was lying dead on the ground, the others changed. Literally, they got a bit hairier around their hands and faces, their stubby nails dragged out into claws, and their face extended into something vaguely wolf-like. Compared to us, they looked like retarded test subjects gone wrong. They were still being mowed down by the big sand-colored whirlwind (Seth), he seemed really angry at them. To be fair, I would be just the same (or possibly worse) if it was Nessie they were giving threats to.

Sam told us to go help him, not that he needed it, by then they had pulled their guns out (somehow this made them look more hilarious). It wasn't much of a fight, we had twice the amount of people, so it was all over in a couple of minutes. We counted seven dead freaks on the ground, (one got away, but Seth ran after him, so he wouldn't have got far). Our only (slight) casualty was Paul, he had got shot in the leg, 'cause clearly no one had ever told him not to run straight at a guy with a gun. Naturally, Paul was pretty pissed about this, so he took out his aggression on the dead guy's van. He was also annoyed that he'd have to go see Carlisle to get the bullet out of his leg.

We spent a couple of hours clearing up the little camp, to make it look like no one had been here, then we all went back to our homes to get some sleep. Seth was now even more determined than ever to find his girl tomorrow, they said she hadn't gone far, I really hope we would be that lucky.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that, I write like a snail, so it took me most of the last week. Next chapter will be in Max's point of view and I'll try to get it on Fanfiction ASAP. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter! This is set kinda half way through chapter 10.**

* * *

**Enjoy and please review!**

Max's POV

Don't you just love the feeling when you're trying to get to sleep, and you get thrown out of a tree? Absolutely brilliant! The rest of the flock should be awake, who could possibly be asleep, high up in the wobbliest tree in the worst storm I'd ever been in, well, not quite, but you get the picture.

We picked a nice big tree to spend the night in, it looked big enough to survive the storm, but Gaz had insisted that we go nice and high up the tree, to enjoy the course, the nearer the top of a tree you get, the more it blows around, but he clearly didn't take this into account. Normally, I wouldn't have let him have his own way, but I was a bit distracted.

The guy I'd seen on the street was the top of my list of things to think about, the topless one with the amazing six pack and a gorgeous smile. Even though he was a little gangly looking, he was still amazingly cute, sort of in the way that everyone goes "Aw" when they see a little puppy with over sized paws trip over. I'd never met him before, but it felt like he was an old friend, like I'd known him for years. I wanted to go find him, to get to know him properly, just to have his company. Perhaps I could sneakily get us to go via the reservation, with out telling the others my real reasons. They'd probably just say it was a trap, and try to talk me out of it, but deep down, I knew it wasn't a trap. I probably should tell the rest of the flock, they're practically family. I'll tell them tomorrow, or at least I'll tell Nudge. No point telling Angel ( for obvious reasons), she probably understands and is keeping quiet for my sake, and this is too much of a girl thing to tell the boys.

"I think we should get some shelter!" I shouted at the others who were, like me, clinging to the tree. I could see a distinctly empty looking red house from here. Perfect.

The others shouted in agreement. It was really hard to fly in this weather, so we climbed down the shaking tree and ran as fast as possible to the house I indicated. We went all the way around the house, checking for signs of life, like a light been left on or something, but as I suspected, it was totally empty. The kitchen window was left temptingly open, we scrambled in.

After another look around the small house, we found no people, and no annoying little dogs either, and more importantly, no Erasers hiding out. Despite the house being empty, the fridge was very definitely full. We grabbed all we could and Nudge even left a little Post-it note of thanks inside. After stealing most of the food, we found a worrying note on the kitchen table.

Staying at Sue's tonight, back in the morning.

Unfortunately this meant that someone was intending to come back soon, I glanced at the clock, 2.30 AM, who would be coming home at that time? It wasn't like this was a serious clubbing area, there was only a handful of houses around here. We decided it would be okay if we kept quiet, kept the lights off and stayed in the living room, which had a nice big window for a quick exit. We grabbed a bunch of soft things to sleep on, comfy quilts, cushions, pillows ETC and lay down and got some sleep. Despite the worry of the owner of the house coming back, this was still a million times better than sleeping in a tree.

It only felt like I'd had my eyes shut for a few minutes before I heard the ominous sound of a key turning in a lock. I quickly roused the others and ran to the window. Damn, it had one of those stupid lock thingys on it, there should be an oddly shaped key around here somewhere.

"Hey dad, I'm back!" A guy called from near the door, flicking the light on. I resorted to hitting the lock in desperation. The guy came in and saw us, wings out and everything. It was one of the people we'd seen outside the store, not the one I'd liked, one of the others. He was still topless (seriously, what is with that?) and now I noticed he'd given up on shoes too.

"Hey, it's you!" He said , his voice filled with recognition. I bolted for the door, hoping the others would follow my lead. I ran straight into his bare chest that was surprisingly really warm. He grabbed the collar of my top.

"Get out of my way!!" I shouted. Kicking his legs, he didn't seem to be bothered at all, by now most humans would be rolling on the floor in pain or somehing.

"We haven't damaged anything, don't call the cops." Nudge chimed in.

"It's ok, my dads out, you can stay. Please stay." He said, waving the note that was left on the table.

"Er, thanks. So your not bothered about.." I gestured towards my wings.

"Not really." He chuckled. What's funny? "I'm a bit tired, so I'm gonna hit the sack. Get whatever you want from the fridge, make yourself comfortable, but don't make a mess." He walked off.

Why was he being so nice? This felt like another trap, but he was friends with a guy I don't know but automatically trust, so he can't be that bad. The others were looking at me for what to do.

"You heard what the nice guy said, make yourselves comfortable." I said reassuringly. Iggy mouthed "Trap?" at me, in case the the guy who'd just stalked off to bed wasn't out of earshot. How he knew exactly where I was was beyond me.

"Don't think so, hope not." I replied.

* * *

**A/N next one will be on soon, please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**A/N Sorry for being a while, back to school and all that. Enjoy and please review!**

Jacob POV

The alarm bleeped noisily, 7AM. I want to go back to sleep, but I can't, I have guests. Guests that I don't actually know but feel the need to look after because one of them is the girl one of my friends has imprinted on. Billy shouldn't be back for an hour or so, but I need to get the bird kids out of the house first, and clear up. He will suspect nothing.

Various groans and complaints were coming from the living room, bird kids were waking up. What was with the wings anyway? When I first saw them, I thought they were fake, but when I got a better look, they did seam very real. Well, if shape shifters and werewolves and vamps are real, why shouldn't there be angels? The girl who Seth had imprinted on, the one who seemed to be a leader was wearing a shirt last night that had had huge gaps cut out of it for her wings, and underneath it the flesh where the wings attached looked decidedly unnatural, so perhaps they were some sought of mutants, they didn't look very angelic.

I reached over to the phone by my bed and punched in Seth's number, hoping it wouldn't be too early for him.

"Hello?" Leah picked up the phone.

"It's Jacob, is Seth around yet."

"Sure, he is now." I heard the muffled sound of Leah hitting her brother's bedroom door. Seth picked up the phone a few seconds later, it sounded like he'd just been woken up.

"Hey Jake, what's up? You're dad's still here if you're asking."

"It's not that. You're girl is here, in my house."

"Why?"

"That whole bunch of kids were stuck in the storm with no place to stay."

"Does Billy know?"

"Nope, and I want it to stay that way for now."

"'K, I'll be right over."

"See you in a couple of minutes then."

"Bye."

" Did I mention she has wings?" I added to the dead phone line.

I rolled out of bed and had a quick search around my small and untidy room for some clean underpants. I was just changing into said underpants when one of the kids strode into my room. Even though I'm OK with people seeing me totally naked, I was still slightly relieved to see it was one of the guys, the older looking one with strawberry blond hair and wandering, unfocused eyes that made me think he was blind.

"Erm, how do you get your shower to work? I think Gaz broke it." Good plan to have a shower, they all smelled like the uncleanest of street people.

"Just turn it on and off again a few times should fix it, no worries, it spazzs up a lot."

"Cheers" He walked out and I put my shorts on and followed him into the living room. It was a bit messy, but dad probably wouldn't notice. I dragged the throw back onto the sofa and it looked perfect. There were four bickering kids waiting outside the bathroom, so it must be working.

I smelled frying bacon coming from the kitchen, I poked my head around the door to investigate. The kid I presumed was blind was busy frying practically every item of food we had. He was talking to, I looked around, a small black dog. Ok... This is getting weirder by the minute. Usually I'd expect blindness + kid + gas ring to equal total disaster, but since I couldn't see anything on fire, I guess it was ok.

"Hey Jacob, don't mind if I cook?" He asked, he must have heard me come in, but how did he know my name?

" I don't mind you cooking, but how did you know my name?" I asked.

"Er, Angel told me. Long story. I'm Iggy by the way." I'd have to ask Angel later, which one was Angel?

Suddenly I heard a girl screaming. I ran into the living room. The African-American girl who looked about twelve was sitting by the window, dark hair and wings still dripping wet. She was staring at Seth outside, idiot, couldn't he go into some trees to phase? He knew I had guests. He was only just pulling pants on. Poor kid, she'll be scarred for life.

" Max!" She almost shrieked. " Why did a massive wolf just turn into a guy just outside the window?"

Max ran out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"An Eraser?" She asked.

"No, like just a big wolf, turning into a naked man" I would have told them what was up, but I was interrupted by Seth ringing the doorbell.

"Come in Seth!" I shouted. He walked in and Max almost dropped her towel with surprise. He ran up to Max, recognizing her immediately and they kissed like they'd known each other for years.

"I think we have some explaining to do." I said to Seth, gesturing at the other kids still shocked expression. So we swapped stories, we told them about the pack and they told us about how the School and how they're always being attacked and followed around by Erasers, and we proudly told them that we killed eight of them. We didn't mention anything about the Cullens, if they wanted to tell them themselves, they could, fine by us.

" So, how does the School always know where you are?" Seth asked.

" 'Cause I've got this stupid tag in my arm. They can track me from anywhere in the world, and I can't get it out myself because I may lose use of my arm unless it's done really carefully by a doctor, and I can't go into a hospital for obvious reasons." That struck me with an idea, I knew a doctor. One who had his own surgery table and everything in his own house. And I want to go see Nessie this morning. I suggested this idea to the others, carefully not mentioning to the flock that the Cullens were vampires. Max and Seth thought this was a very good idea, so we all decided to go. We left yet another note to Billy on the kitchen table and headed off.

* * *

**A/N Not my best chapter, but I wrote rather quickly because a certain friend wanted to get this chapter today. Please review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

**A/N Sorry it's been a while, but again this took me ages, so hopefully it should be good.**

Seth POV

As we ran through the woods, she was flying gracefully overhead, as naturally as if she was a normal bird and not just a beautiful crossbred. They were all flying very high up, so they'd look like tiny little birds to a human, but we saw them perfectly clearly. They were flying in an almost perfect V formation, Max was at the front with a lump in her arms I guess was Total, Nudge and Iggy were slightly behind her to the left and right, with Gazzy and Angel further out on either side . Fang was lagging behind, like he didn't want to be involved with the others. What does it feel like to fly? Not in a plane, or even a paragliding thing, proper flying, like Max. It must be amazing. Jacob was getting bored with my contemplation.

_How do you think they'll react to the Cullens? _His voice came into my head.

_Dunno, they seemed to handle us ok._ I replied.

_As long as they don't totally freak, I think Nudge has had enough trauma for today. _ He joked, referring to my nakedness in front of an 11-year old girl. As we neared the big white house, we phased behind some trees, and yelled and waved at the kids circling above us. They dropped gracefully to the ground in front of us.

Nudge POV

We hit the ground running and found ourselves back with Seth and Jake. We walked through the trees and saw the huge white mansion we'd seen from the air, it was a really pretty house, a perfect mix of old fashioned building stuff and bright spangly new glass. A really tiny girl with short dark hair came out to meet us, she was beautiful and pale, her features were kind and elfy. She was also really familiar. Ohmygawd!That was the girl from the clearing!

I glanced around, angel looked similarly worried, Fang didn't seem to care and Total was muttering to himself in panic. Angel must have told Max, 'cause she was looking slightly panicked, but Seth just tugged on her arm and said that she was a friend.

The girl ran over to us, unnaturally fast.

"Hi it's you!" She smiled. " I'm Alice by the way. Aw, you have a dog. He's so sweet, he's just like the one from the wizard of Oz. We have a dog too, but some may argue that he's not as cute." Jacob growled, I got the joke. Why was she talking like she'd known us for ages? We'd only just met properly. I mean, she sounded like a really nice person, just a bit quirky. She skipped up to pet Total.

"Hey Total, you're so cute." She said, scratching his ears. How did she know his name?

"Thanks, er, so are you." Total replied, Alice didn't even blink, like a talking dog was so normal.

"So Jacob, aren't you going to introduce your friends?" She said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, er, this is Max, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Total and Fang." He replied.

"Great! I know we're gonna be good friends. I'm sorry, but I _have_ to make you change those clothes, I really don't want the fashion police coming all the way over here and arresting you. So, you girls come with me and I'll fix you up with something. Shockingly I don't have any guy stuff in your size Gazzy, but Jazz won't mind me giving you two some of his stuff, it should fit." She added to Fang and Iggy. I was now towards the front of the group, she grabbed my arm and started to tow me in the direction of the house, indicating Angel and Max to follow.

"Wait a sec Alice, we need to see Carlisle about something first" Seth cut in.

"Oh, he's at work. Can it wait three hours and eleven minutes?"

"I guess. What are these three gonna do while you give the girls a makeover?" He asked, gesturing at the boys. Jacob had already disappeared, presumably to the girl he said he'd imprinted on.

"Head around to the garage, you can help Emmett with his er, paint work." She half laughed, and started to walk towards the house. Seth gave Max a quick kiss, muttered something about why guys should stay safely away from the horrors of girly dress up sessions and went around with Fang, Iggy and Gazzy to the huge building stuck onto the side of the house that I guess was the garage. How many cars did they have?!

Rosalie POV

I added the finishing touches to the painting. Great, that's like the millionth watercolor I have of the same patch of trees I can see from my bedroom window. Today is so boring, everyone else has gone off and done their own thing and left me out ( even Emmett, he seems to be busy pulling some prank on Edward's car). Alice's light footsteps were coming from the stairs, she appeared like a little genie at the door.

"Rose, I need your help, we have a major fashion crisis on our hands."

I tilted my head towards the open door and caught a huge whiff of that really annoying, almost human scent that had been all over where the tree had fallen into the road yesterday. Three mangy looking girls were loitering around the top of the stairs, accompanied by a small black dog. They looked like normal (if slightly grubby) grade schoolers, oh yeah, apart from the mahoosive **( technical term)** wings coming from their backs, well that explains why they smell like budgies.

" I see what you mean" I replied, taking in the thrift store fashion look, hopelessly covered by a large raincoat. "What's with the wings?" I added, quieter than any human would hear.

"Apparently it's a long story, all will be explained when Carlisle comes back though." She replied in the same tone. " Oh, and they don't know about us, yet. They just think we're a bit on the strange side."

"'K, let's get to work"

Alice rushed off to her room, and presumably to her closet to find the kids come decent clothes. While she was imagining do doubt amazing fashion ideas, I was left in an awkward silence with the kids.

"So, er, hi." I said with a quick smile.

"Hello. I'm Angel." Said the smallest kid, the blond one in a cutesy-intelligent voice that made me think of Renesmee.

"Heya! I'm Nudge!" Said the slightly older one. Weird name huh?

"I'm Total" Said, hang on a sec, is that a talking dog? I tried not to show my shock.

"I'm Max." The oldest one said, she looked about 15ish. I thought Max was more of a guy name? Perhaps it's short for something.

"Cool. I'm Rosalie, I'm Alice's sister, well, adopted sister."

"Bingo! I'm ready for them Rose" I heard Alice say from her room.

"Come with." I muttered coldly and flitted over to Alice's walk in closet. They all followed obediently.

"Right, this is for you Angel. Can you try it on, it will fit." She handed Angel a violet and blue dress, complete with a puffy skirt with organza trim. She probably designed it herself for Renesmee, it had Alice written all over it. God, Alice was so smart, not only did the dress perfectly suit Angel, but it had a bit of an open back for her to put her wings through. Angel gave a twirl while Alice stared at her, admiring her work.

"Oh My God, Alice it's brilliant! Can you do me something?" Nudge squeaked.

"It would be wrong not to. Wait a sec, Angel, please ditch the manky sneakers and try...... these." She pulled a small pair of wedges from a shoe box.

"It's so pretty Alice!" Angel said admiring her dress in the mirror.

"Thanks, Rose, can you sought out Angels hair while I find something for Nudge?"

"Sure." I steered Angel towards the vanity table and pulled a brush out. I pulled her the sides of her hair back into two tiny braids and fixed them with a pearly white clasp, almost the exact same color as her wings. I looked at Angel. Perfect. She looked in the mirror, smiled and picked up that irritating little dog and started kissing his ears. I glanced around the room, Max was staring out of the window blankly and Alice was experimentally ripping wing holes into the back of an A and F jacket. Happy with her effort, she spun Max around to show me. She looked kinda preppy, but in a stylish way. Alice is so damn good at this. On Alice's request, I started to improve Nudge's dark hair with some curlers and sheer talent.

Max's POV

"Pick whatever you want from here" She waved a hand around the huge closet " and I'll tell you what I think."

"Ok, how about this." I said, holding up some dark folded denim that appeared to be jeans. You can't go wrong with jeans.

"Er, that belongs to Jasper. Guy clothes. Unless you're a transvestite, try looking over here." She pointed at some white bags hanging up that appeared to contain prom style dresses. I am so not the dress type.

"Try this" To my horror, she handed me a small dark blue dress, complete with ra-ra skirt.

"It's um.........." I couldn't think of any nice way to describe this dress.

"Perfect" She finished for me. "It will look even better when you're wearing it."

Reluctantly, I put it on and gave a twirl in the mirror. Okay, it was better than I had expected, but dresses are so impractical!

"Thanks Alice" I smiled kinda falsely.

"Here, try these too." She threw some stilettos of the same shade of blue to my feet. I put them on and felt even more vulnerable, if I ended up in a fight, these pieces of poopy would put me at a disadvantage. I was then attacked by a hair brush and had my hair set with deadly precision.

Alice whipped out a camera and got us to pose like models for a bit, admittedly it was quite fun, it was especially fun seeing Nudge and Angel enjoying themselves. In the back of my mind, I wondered what the boys were doing......

**A/N Sorry it didn't really add to the plot, my bad. The next chapter will include some people messing around with paint. I probably should have made the next chapter into part of this one, but this has taken me over a month already, so I didn't want to delay it anymore. Please review and give me any good ideas I could use in this.**


End file.
